The Proscribed Swan
by dashingkillian
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Killian is the new year 12 English Teacher of Storybrooke High. What will he do when the undeniable sexual tension between him and his student, Emma Swan, is too much to bare? I'm sorry I suck at summaries. Teacher!Killian Student!Emma. Rated M for language and eventual smut
1. Lateness

**AN: Hi, so this is my first fanfic, so please excuse my basic-ness! I'm so nervous, oh god. Reviews would be a great help and I would really appreciate. Hope you enjoy! **

Killian rushed down the hallway, running as fast as he could. _Well done, Killian. First day and you're already fucking late. _He slowed when he had reached the classroom, turning the doorknob before taking a deep breath. He opened the door, the sound of loud teenagers talking and laughing filled his ears. None of the students noticed him as he closed the door behind him and began walking towards his desk, putting his things down on it. He turned towards the chalkboard and proceeded to write his name. _Mr Jones, this is going to take a while to get used to. _He noticed the loud noise slowly go to a halt, once he finished writing and he turned back to the now silent class, staring at him blankly.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr Jones and I'm your year 12 English teacher" Killian announced with a nervous smile.

* * *

><p>"Ruby, come on! We're already late!" Emma said, dragging her best friend, Ruby, by her arm.<p>

"Okay, okay! You know, I heard the new English teacher is sexy as hell!" Ruby giggled, running faster on Emma's request.

Emma laughed knowingly; of course Ruby would do her research on the new teacher. They entered the classroom, and saw all the students were silently listening to the male teacher standing at the front of the classroom. Everyone, including the teacher looked at them both. Emma's breath hitched, _Damn, Ruby was right…_

"Sorry we're late, Sir" Ruby apologized, interrupting Emma's thoughts. Killian did not say a word, but nodded, and gestured the girls to find a seat.

The teacher called 'Mr Jones', as it said on the chalkboard, continued to explain an assignment that was due next week. _Ugh, his accent was sex, how can a teacher be that sexy?_

"I told you", Emma came out of her thoughts at Ruby's voice, looking over at her to see her with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Emma whispered innocently.

"Cut the shit, Emma. I know you think he's sex on legs, you're checking him out!" Ruby whispered back, before grinning and turning her attention back to Mr Jones. Emma giggled silently and continued to listen.

When the bell rang, the students packed up their things and began to head out. Killian started to pack up his own things.

"Um, Mr Jones?" Killian looked up to see a blonde girl in front of him.

"Ah, Miss latecomer" he joked, "How can I help you?"

Emma giggled, "It's Emma actually, I was just wondering what the assignment was on, I kind of missed it…"

_Gods, she was beautiful, her green eyes were so captivating… NO! Killian, stop. _"Ah yes, it's just an 800 word essay on to what extent does the supernatural motivate Macbeth's actions" Killian with a small smile.

Emma smiled back politely, "Thanks Sir, and I'm sorry for the late arrival today"

"No worries, Lass" Killian replied.

Emma began to walk out the door when Killian voice stopped her, "Oh, and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Just keep in mind won't be let off so easily next time you're late, tell your friend that too" Killian assured with a grin.

Emma smirked, "Will do, Sir"

* * *

><p>Emma saw Ruby waving frantically at her at a lunch table, gesturing Emma to come over. She talked over to the table and had a seat.<p>

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you!" Ruby asked.

"I was just talking to Mr Jones…" Emma said slyly, _here come the questions…_

"Oh my god, what did you say? What did he say?" Ruby excitedly asked.

Emma laughed, "Oh I just asked about the assignment. He also told me to tell you that we won't be let off easily next time we are late"

"Oh my gosh! Well text me the assignment details later, as for the late thing…" Ruby began to smirk, "I wonder what the punishment would be next time"

Emma chuckled, knowing what Ruby really meant. _This year was going to be very, very interesting… _


	2. Glances

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it! If you guys have any suggestions to the storyline or anything you want to happen please let me know! I'd love to hear your ideas. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Emma and Ruby walked down the halls to their lockers, getting their books for their next class.

"So what's happening with Neal?" Ruby asked casually. They both stopped at their lockers and began to grab their books.

"Well, we're going out for dinner tonight…" Emma replied shyly. Neal, a guy in her year, had been crushing on her for months. He only got the courage to ask her out yesterday, which Emma agreed to. She thought he was pretty cute and she hadn't dated since her first boyfriend in 8th grade, Graham, if you can even call that a relationship; it only lasted two months.

"That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you, but poor Killian, he's missing out" Ruby said in a sarcastic tone.

"Killian? Who's Killian?" Emma asked confusingly. Emma closed her locker and waited for Ruby.

"Mr Jones, I was stalking him on Facebook last night. Did you know he used to be in a band? He was the lead singer and his voice is soooo sexy! I'll send you the link tonight" Ruby excitedly explained. Ruby closed her locker and the two proceed to walk down the hall to their history class.

"Ruby, you need to stop stalking every new teacher that comes to this school!" Emma said teasingly. _Killian Jones, hmm, an unusual name… and he sings? I'd love to hear his voice…_

The girls laughed and headed into their history class.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Killian's first 12th grade English class. He thought he did pretty well, and the students seemed to like him, he guessed, although they all groaned at the mention of the assignment. He felt a little bit more confident about todays lesson, well, what he had planned wasn't really a lesson. Not having a class yesterday had helped him to just settle in and wrap his mind around things. It had also been two days since he saw Emma. Emma Swan, actually, as he had seen on the role. She had a beautiful name; it had a bit of a ring to it. She was gorgeous. He could still remember her big, green eyes and long, wavy blonde hair. Gods, this was so wrong, he didn't even know the girl! How could he be thinking about his student in such an inappropriate way?<p>

Killian's thoughts were interrupted as August Booth, a fellow staff member sat down next to him.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" August asked, patting Killian on the back. Killian had made some acquaintances in his first two days of teaching, but became quite close to August, who was a 11th grade Psychology teacher. The two had a lot in common and were close in age.

"Not bad, not bad" Killian replied.

"Are you doing anything tonight? We should go to the pub and just relax, if you're up for it" August asked.

"Sure mate, why not," Killian said with a smile.

"Great, 7:30 at the Rabbit Hole?" August confirmed, taking a bit of his sandwich.

Killian nodded, before taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>It was the last lesson of the day, 12 English with Mr Jones. Emma entered the classroom that was still quite empty. <em>Guess I'm early today<em>.

"Ah, Swan! Looks like you're on time today!" Mr Jones said at the sight of Emma entering the class.

Emma smiled sarcastically at her teacher, "It seems so. I guess punishment won't be in order today huh?"

Emma took her normal seat and saw Killian biting his lip as he looked down at the paper in front of him. _Oh god, he looks as hot today as he did on Monday, I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Who am I kidding, he probably does. _She watched as the other students began to roll in, taking their seats. She saw Ruby enter and sit down next to her.

"Okay, so I might be back with Viktor..." Ruby confessed before lowering her head to her desk, covering her head with her hands.

"Why Ruby? I thought you guys were officially off this time!" Emma asked. Viktor and Ruby were on and off for almost 2 years now. They're break up this time had lasted a week, so Emma thought they were actually done.

"I know, I know, I'm stupid" Ruby sighed, looking up at Emma, "I just really l love him, Emma. I can't stay away."

Emma smiled knowingly, "I get it, talk after class okay?"

Ruby nodded and they both looked at Mr Jones who was now standing in front of his desk.

* * *

><p>Killian saw Emma walk into his classroom, noticing the slightly surprised look on her face when she saw that the room was almost empty. She was still looking as beautiful as the first day he saw her. Her hair was up today, with strands of hair framing her face and she was wearing red lipstick. <em>Oh how he wanted to kiss those luscious lips… Wait, no, Killian stop!<em> He shook his thoughts from his head.

"Ah, Swan! Looks like you're on time today!" He said teasingly.

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "It seems so. I guess punishment won't be in order today huh?"

Killian chuckled silently at her comment as she made her way to the back of the classroom to her seat. He watched her as her hips swayed and her hair moved by the way she walked. He groaned inwardly and bit his lip, looking down at the role sheet in front of him. The other students began to walk in as she took a seat, settling down as they took their seats.

He stood from his seat as the bell went moving around to stand in front of his desk. The class became quiet, giving their attention to Killian.

"Alright, so I'll be giving you guys a break today, and we're going to be watching the 1971 version of Macbeth" Killian announced. He heard some whispered 'yes's and murmurs, knowing the class would be happy that they won't be doing any work.

He quickly did the role, looking up at Emma when he got to her name, giving her a smile. None of the other students seemed to notice, however. He put on the film, hit the lights and sat back down on his chair. He watched the film for about 20 minutes before he glanced at Emma and saw her watching with interest. Her lips were slightly parted and she was leaning over her desk. He continued to watch her in fascination, the way she licked her lips and adjusted herself in her seat made his cock twitch. _Oh god… _He looked away from her, trying to clear his mind and continued to watch the film.

* * *

><p>She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her. She didn't look at him, as she knew he would just look away. Instead she continued to 'watch' the film. The way he smiled at her when he was taking the role was breathtaking. He had such a beautiful smile; he was just so nice to look at. She licked her lips and shuffled in her seat, smiling inwardly as she noticed he had looked away.<p>

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Emma saw Killian get up from his seat to turn the lights back on.

"Make sure to be working on that assignment guys" Killian reminded the students before dismissing them.

Emma packed her things and began to walk towards the door with Ruby when Mr Jones's voice stopped her.

"Emma, how are you going with your assignment?" He asked her. Ruby left the room, as did the other students. They were now the only two in the room.

"Fine, I guess, just need one more paragraph and I'm done" Emma replied with a small smile.

"That's great, if you need any help just let me know" Mr Jones said with a nod.

Emma politely thanked him before leaving the classroom. She took a deep breath before heading towards Ruby who was waiting for her at her locker.


	3. Date Night

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows again! So sorry it was a longer break than the last chapter, but I'll try to be more active. **

**A reviewer asked if Emma is 18 and if year 12 was the last year of school. Emma is 17 turning 18 (There will be a chapter about Emma's birthday) and yes, year 12 is the last year of high school/secondary school.**

**DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 4?!**

**Hope you guys enjoy, please review, it encourages me to write faster!**

"I say the red one, you're a little minx in red" Ruby said. Emma was on the phone with Ruby trying to figure out her outfit for date. She had 15 minutes to choose a dress and heels. _This is way to stressful, this is why I don't do dates. _

"Ugh, okay. I'm going to go put it on, I'll call you, okay?" Emma assured before Ruby agreed and she hung up the phone. She put on the red dress and zipped it up. It was a strapped, short red dress that hugged her figure fittingly and ended just above her knees. She grabbed a pair of black heels and put them on

She paced up and down, trying to calm her nervous when the doorbell rang. Emma head flew up at the sound, suddenly feeling more anxious than before. She checked the time, noting he was 5 minutes early. _Well at least you know he's serious, right?_ She walked towards the door before straightening her dress out and opening the door.

Neal looked up and gave Emma a smile before gazing up and down her body, "Emma, you look amazing!"

"Thanks" Emma said, smiling back at him, "I'll just quickly grab my bag."

She grabbed her bag, placing her phone inside before heading back to the front door. She stepped outside and shut the door behind her, walking with Neal to his car.

* * *

><p>Killian entered the Rabbit Hole and spotted August waving from his booth. He was sitting with another staff member, David he believed his name was. He had never spoken to the lad, but he guess this was his chance to make friends. Killian smiled and walked towards the table, taking a seat.<p>

"Killian, this is David Nolan, he teaches 11th grade Geography," August said, patting David on the back. Killian shook both of their hands before taking a seat

August gestured to the waitress and ordered three beers for them all.

"So how are you finding Storybrooke High?" David asked, "I believe my sister is in your 12th grade English class."

"It's quite good actually, I'm really enjoying it. Oh, your sister is…?" Killian asked as the waitress placed their beers down on the table. Killian began to take a sip of his beer.

"Emma Swan" Killian almost choked on his beer, but was able to hide his surprise well. He just raised his eyebrows in response. _His sister is Emma Swan. The beautiful Emma Swan that he couldn't keep off his mind? Shit. _

"I know, nobody really knows unless I tell them" David continued, "Our age gap is pretty big too, I'm basically her father figure though. Our parents died 3 years ago, so I've been looking after her since she was 14 or so. Emma's last name is Swan, like our parents, I changed mine because-"

David noticed he was blabbering and shook his head, "Um anyway, is she much trouble at all?

"No, Emma has been quite a delight, so nothing to worry about" Killian laughed off his uneasiness.

* * *

><p>"So, any plans for after school?" Emma asked Neal as they sat in the restaurant, waiting for their dinner to be served.<p>

"Uh, hadn't really been thinking about it" Neal replied in a dull tone. The date had been going okay, Emma supposed. They ran out of things to talk about a lot, so it was hard to keep a conversation running.

"I'm just going to rush to the ladies," Emma said before leaving her seat and heading towards the bathroom. As soon as she entered the bathroom, she whipped out her phone and called Ruby.

"Hey, how is it going?" Ruby asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"I don't know, I mean, we just run out of things to talk about"

"Ugh, that sucks… talk about school or the football game next week"

"I guess... "

"Oh, did you know that Mr Jones is hanging out with Mr Booth?" Ruby asked.

"Seriously, Ruby? I swear to God, you're such a stalker!" Emma exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry! I'm just really bored" Ruby explained, "Viktor is out with his friend and I'm still super sore from last ni-"

"Okay, that's enough information, I have to go. Talk to you soon" Emma said quickly before hanging up. She checked the time to see that it was only 9:30. _Damn, time is going slow. _She exited the bathroom and headed towards her table. She took her seat to see that her food had already been served while she was gone.

"Dig in" Neal said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I best be off, I'm dropping Dave off too," August stated as he got out of his seat, "Did you need a ride home?"<p>

"I'm fine, mate, thanks though" Killian replied with a grin.

"See you at school!" David said before heading towards the door with August.

Killian decided to stay a little longer and finish his drink. It was only 11pm, but people were already starting to leave the bar. _I guess because it's a weekday. _Killian's head went up and he looked towards the door as he saw a couple walk in. _Oh my god, It's Emma._

* * *

><p>After dinner, Neal decided to visit his cousins at a bar that they worked at. <em>Not something someone would normally do on a date, but whatever I guess…<em>

They walked in to a place called The Rabbit Hole and Neal left her there and ran towards the bar to greet his cousins. Emma looked around, feeling uncomfortable. _What if I get caught, we're underage for Christ sake! Dave would kill me! _She spotted a dark haired man staring down at his drink, trying a little too hard to look occupied. _Is that…? Mr Jones! _

She looked over at Neal, noticing he was too busy with his cousins to notice her, so she decided to walk over to Mr Jones.

"Hey there" She said, the words coming out too seductively than intended.

Killian glanced up, "Oh. Emma, hi. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on a date with Neal over there," Emma said gesturing towards him, "and uh, he decided to come here…"

Killian glanced over at Neal. _She's going out with him? She could do so much better though…_

"Aren't you underage though?" Killian asked before Neal strutted over, snaking his hand around Emma's waist. Killian glared at him for a second, before trying to cover it up.

"Emma, who's this?" Neal asked suspiciously.

"This is Mr Jones, my English teacher" Emma replied.

Neal's face relaxed, "Oh, hey. Um, listen Emma, we better get going so.."

"Oh okay," Emma said, "Nice seeing you, Mr Jones."

Killian nodded as Emma smiled and headed towards the door with Neal's arm still around her waist. _Well that was fucking awkward… _

**UPDATE: I've decided to change Emma's and David's relationship to biological siblings, as suggested from a reviewer. Thanks for the suggestion guys!**


	4. Tension

**AN: Firstly, I know It's been a while, I've just been busy with school and work, but I'm on holidays now, so I'll try to update more. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! There will be more of Emma's and David's home life (and yes, Mary Margaret will be making an appearance, because come on, who doesn't love snowing?) **

**I should've said this before but there is a little bit of SwanFire, just to start us off, but trust me, Captain Swan is end game. I love me some Jealous!Killian. Reminder that his fic is rated M, and we're going to start getting into the steamy stuff. ~**

* * *

><p>Emma and Neal were now together for 2 weeks. Well, at least that's what he had been telling everyone. They hadn't really talked about it and Emma didn't want to bring it up or seem needy and desperate. Sure, Neal was a nice guy and she did like him, but she didn't like him that much. She thought that maybe once they started dating she could truly fall for him, at least that's what Ruby said. Ruby had more experience than her, so who was she to ignore Ruby's advice?<p>

She had noticed that Mr Jones had being acting a little strange lately, he's rush out of class before she had the chance to speak with him and would quickly look away if they caught each others eye in the hallway. She missed talking to him, he was a really nice guy, and although she was attracted to him, she had accepted the fact that they can never be together. Or at least she made her self believe that. _  
><em>

Her shift at Granny's felt like it was going on for years. She worked there with Ruby on weekends, just to help David out and to keep her occupied.

"…but like, Viktor and Neal are pretty close friends and we're best friends, so we should so go on a double date! Besides, there's this new club opening up and Viktor's friend's uncle's cousin owns it, he can get us in!" Ruby suggested excitedly.

"Ruby, It's not my thing! I'd rather just have a romantic dinner or chill at home and watch a movie" Emma said, picking up the empty cups on the table.

"Please, for me? I know Neal love the party scene" Ruby said persuasively. Emma rolled her eyes and before she could reply, she heard Granny calling Ruby from the back.

Ruby groaned before storming off, leaving Emma to finish cleaning the table. Once she had finished, she began walking to the kitchen, making a mental note to go serve the customer who had just walked in as she heard the bell on the door ring. Dumped the dishes in the sink, she hurried back to serve the customer, stopping midway as she recognized the customer. _Mr Jones._

He was sitting alone at one of the tables, looking down at his newspaper. _God, he was gorgeous_. This was her chance to talk to him, since he'd been ignoring her or something. Emma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before approaching him.

"Hey, Mr Jones" Emma said nervously.

Killian looked up before giving Emma a half smile, "Hi Emma, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, just a job to help my brother out at home, and to keep me occupied" Emma replied.

"Ah yes, David right? Yeah, I met him that night you were, uh, on a date with that lass. Neal, was it?" His question came out more accusingly than intended.

"Um, yeah…" Emma said awkwardly, "So uh, did you want anything to order or?"

"Just a latte will do, thanks" he replied with a smile. Emma smiled back before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Seeing Emma with that Neal fellow was hell. And the thing Killian found frustrating was that he knew that he could never have her. Firstly, he was her teacher, which was totally illegal. He was also friends with her older brother and on top of all that, she had a boyfriend. But something drew him to her, he just didn't know what. He decided that avoiding her would be the best opinion. A few one-night stands won't hurt either. He hoped by doing this on a regular basis would allow him to move on, maybe find someone else possibly.<p>

Emma came back with his latte and she placed it down on the table in front of him. He thanked her and she smiled in return. She turned on her heel to walk away, but stopped and turned back to him.

"Are you busy on Monday after school?" Emma asked casually as Killian took a sip of his latte.

He question caught him off guard, causing him swallow his drink down the wrong way. He cleared his throat before replying, "Uh, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just having a bit of trouble with that new assignment and I need the extra help" Emma said, her tone a little flirty. _God, why was she saying this?_

Killian hesitated, but he was her teacher and it was his job to help his students. "Oh, well sure, just see me after class and we can go over it together." S_o much for keeping your distance mate._

"Can't wait" Emma replied with a smile, before walking off.

* * *

><p>Monday came and class flew by fast. The rest of the student fled the classroom once the bell rang, leaving just Emma and Killian alone.<p>

Emma grabbed a chair, placing next to Killian, before sitting down and reaching for her bag.

"So what exactly didn't you understand?" Killian asked Emma, a little distracted by her rising skirt as she leaned down to her get her books. He quickly looked away as raised back up and put her books on the table.

"Just everything really" She was lying. She knew what she needed to do for this assignment. She just missed talking to him and this seemed like the only way to get his attention. _This was so wrong. You have a boyfriend, Emma. AND this guy is your teacher. _She just couldn't help herself.

As Killian explained the assignment to her, she watched him. Noticing little things about him, like how he'd stick his tongue out when he's concentrating or when he's tick his ear at random times. It was cute. And she never noticed how blue his eyes were. They reminded her of the ocean, she could get lost in them.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she noticed he asked her a question and she dropped the pen she was holding. She leaned down to grab it and absentmindedly put her hand on his thigh for support. Killian was shocked by how close her hand was to his crotch. He groaned inwardly as she leaned down furthering, more of her soft, creamy thighs came into Killian's sight.

Once she grabbed the pen, she got back up and adjusted herself in her seat. She realized what she had done, but covered it up, acting normal and asking Killian to repeat the question.

"I w-was just, uh, asking what, um, topic you chose" Killian stuttered a little, clearly still in shock. Emma hid her smirk, knowing the affect she had on him and answered him.

They continued to discuss the assignment before Emma said she understood it all.

"Thanks for all the help Mr Jones, I really appreciate it" Emma said sweetly as she put her books in her bag.

"No worries, lass. If there anything else I can help you with, let me know" He replied. _Guess you won't be trying to avoid her anymore now. _

Killian watched her as she walked out of the classroom. Her hips swayed seductively and her short skirt moving from side to side with her movement. Killian rubbed his face with one hand; _he really needed to get home_.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got home, he stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water covered his body as steam filled the room. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he couldn't stay away any longer. He grabbed the shaft of his length with one hand, using the other to support him against the title wall, as he imagined doing sinful things to his green eyed, blonde student. He imagined her on her knees in front of him, taking him into her beautiful mouth and sucking him dry. He groaned her name as he came to his climax, panting as he thought about what he had just done. He was too far gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma lay in bed that night, thinking about her handsome, sexy English teacher. Sure, she hadn't meant to put her hand on his thigh, but for some reason, she didn't regret it and would do it again if she had the chance. Being that close to him, touching him, it just sparked something inside her. She slipped a hand underneath her underwear, rubbing herself as she thought about him. She inserted two fingers inside herself as she imagined him on top of her, fucking her hard and passionately. She thumbed her clit and before she knew it, she went over the edge. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't fight it now, she didn't care if he was her teacher or if she was with Neal. She had to have him.<p> 


End file.
